


Мои слёзы

by MiceLoveCat



Category: SEREBRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Это расставание было не таким, как с Темниковой, но всё равно болезненным.





	Мои слёзы

Оля обещала себе не привязываться к людям, чтобы не страдать, не разочаровываться, не плакать. Обещала, но раз за разом наступала на одни и те же грабли, вновь терзая себя.

Это расставание было не таким, как с Темниковой, но всё равно болезненным. Потому что Полина не чужая. Потому что Оля привыкла к этой девушке, увидев в ней пусть и не совершенную, но всё-таки достойную замену Лены.

_«Мои слёзы не станут дождём. Ты не заметишь как я заплачу, потому что ты больше не рядом. Мои слёзы — это воспоминания о нас. Даже если для тебя я ничего уже не значу»_

Последняя смс вместо пропущенной сегодняшней встречи — Оля не посчитала нужным приходить. Её раздражали виноватые речи Фаворской. «Ты о чём-то жалеешь? Так зачем всё бросать и уходить? Хочется? Ну тогда и не извиняйся». И каждый раз девушки ссорились из-за этого. На прошлой неделе Полина не выдержала: собрала вещи и уехала в гостиницу. Она не надеялась, что Серябкина переступит через свою гордость и прибежит просить прощения за резкость. Та и не прибежала. И плевать, что завтра Полина на долгое время покинет страну и, возможно, не вернётся, посвятив себя новому образу жизни. Оля пережила предательство одной, переживёт и это. Горькие слёзы стали для неё привычкой.

***

Она пришла сама, не предупреждая и не боясь, что не застанет дома ~~бывшую~~ возлюбленную. Пришла, упала на колени и, обняв её за ноги, тихо заплакала. Серябкина тогда ничего не сказала, но по дрожащему телу и так всё было ясно.

_«Мои слёзы не станут дождём. Ты не заметишь как я заплачу. Однако почувствуешь всю мою боль. Ты больше не значишь. Я тоже не значу»_


End file.
